dragonagetabletoprpgfandomcom-20200215-history
100 Adventure Ideas
Original Post By Firallon Adapted from Blue Rose # A young child begins to manifest mage powers and is causing havoc. # A couple forbidden to be together runs off to a dangerous ruin. # The heroes must protect a noble from an assassin. # A tinkerer is selling dangerous arcane artifacts to unsuspecting buyers. # The popular new parties thrown by a noble are attracting the wrong type of attention. # A Blood Mage cult is abducting people to use for blood magic sacrifices. # Strange lights and sounds come from an old elven ruin. # A dying miner claims to have found a mother lode of lyreum. # A cursed item passes from hand to hand, corrupting those it touches. # A demon possesses a living person to fulfill an ancient obligation made with a person no longer alive. # Envoys are assigned to escort visiting ambassadors or representatives from nearby Banns. # A friend of the heroes asks for help in settling a duel of honor. #A respected noble is accused of serious crimes; is it a frame-up? #The body of a respected Avvar or Chasind chief must be escorted to his homelands in honor. #Intrigue abounds at a seasonal festival. #An encounter with an ancient arcane item alters the heroes in some way until they can find a cure. #The heroes dream about a previous Age. Are they reliving past lives? #There are rumors of a Tevinter Magister still existing as a spectre. #A mysterious killer stalks the nighttime streets of a city. #Two port towns dispute over the ownership of a sunken vessel. #The 'secret ingredient' of a fad food comes from the Korcari Wilds. #A child or family is lost in the wilderness and is in need of rescue. #Two embattled Teyrns are planning secret raids on a dwarven shipment of gold to the King. #Darkspawn are gathering, but why? #An ancient dwarven gate opens and disgorges darkspawn or other creatures. #A new prophet rises up in Orlais, sensing the threat of a Blight growing in Ferelden. #The Dalish call for aid against the werewolves invading their hunting grounds. #Blight wolves and blight bears emerge from the wilderness to attack outlying towns. #A young man begs the heroes to help stop a wedding because he is in love with the bride. #Thieves steal the royal seal from the palace. #Strangely intelligent darkspawn begin organizing into a mercenary company, working for the highest bidder. #Pirates attack merchant vessels along the coast. #A map to a lost artifact falls into the heroes' hands. #Apostates organize into a coven and begin sowing dissent and misery in outlying farms and villages. #A demon preys on dreams, twisting them into nightmares. #A lost storehouse of ancient lore is guarded by possessed corpses. #A terrible storm wracks the coast and islands. Locals believe it to be magical. # Chasind barbarians, led by an apostate mage, raid coastal settlements. #A wronged noble needs a champion to fight in a duel of honor. #A child missing for years is seen running through the woods late one night. #A quake in the Korcari Wilds reveals the ancient ruins of a Tevinter Mage's stronghold. #The Chantry asks the heroes to aid in smuggling missionaries out of the Korcari Wilds or Avvar Tribal Lands. #The heroes must guard a carvan through dangerous territory. #The Chantry threatens to execute a well-known friend, claiming that he or she is an apostate. #Accusations of corruption mar a deceased noble's memorial service. #Animals mysteriously attack the local chantry, driven by an ancient artifact kept among its relics. #A harsh winter leads to conflict between the Dalish and Chasind tribes. #Everyone in an isolated village has disappeared without a trace. #A fellen and dying hero seeks aid in achieving a measure of redemption and peace. #A daring thief steals from the wealthiest people of a city. #The planned site of a new settlement is plagued by darkspawn or worse. #Fereldans and a tribal community (Avvar, Dalish, or Chasind) dispute the clearing of some forest land. #Members of a powerful Tevinter or Dwarven merchant's family are targeted for assassination. #The king of Ferelden must move the court to a distant city for a time. #The heroes are assigned as the escort of a troublesome noble. #Miners in the mountains uncover a lost Thaig. #Tal'Vashoth raiders strike at outlying farms and villages, taking people to sell as slaves. #An apostate begins working with demon possessed corpses in the Korcari Wilds. #A Blood Mage cult hunts rare creatures to obtain strange arcane powers. #Rumors arise of a corrupt gryphon in the Brecilian forest. #The politics of the Circle Tower spill out into the most recent Landsmeet. Circle Mages demand appropriate representation. #A follower of Andraste begins to whip up fervor against all magic, calling for an Exalted March to destroy the Circle Tower and more. #An ancient dwarven golem is accidentally awakened. #A region of the kingdom is struck by plague. The cure lies in distant lands. #A young mage begins having visions of the future, which to date have always come true! #The Orlesians plan another invasion of Ferelden. #Foreign agents kidnap a noble's child to force cooperation. #A seemingly idyllic village is a front for a potent Blood Mage, who enforces peace and justice through magic. #The barbarian and tribal peoples of Ferelden contemplate war. #Relics are stolen from a chantry. #A Blood Mage or Apostate uses magic to grant unearthly beauty to any willing to pay for it. #Mabari kennels are plagued by attacks from horrible creatures normally found in the Deep Roads. #The son or daughter of a visiting foreign dignitary falls in love with a young knight in Denerim. #The heirs of two feuding noble families wish to marry despite their families' wishes. #A noble is poisoned in an assassination attempt, and the heroes must rush to find a cure in time. #The heroes must enter the Fade to overcome a powerful demon's curse. #Mages throughout the realm dream of someone calling for help from a distant land. #A town suffering a blight claims they were cursed by the Dalish. #A fire tears through a forest sacred to the Dalish (or other tribal community). #A young city elf runs off to join the Dalish, but her parents insist she returns. #The heroes awaken the morning after a seasonal festival with no memory of the previous three days. #A mysterious performer, the toast of the theater, may be an Orlesian or Tevinter spy. #A rejected squire seeks to prove himself worthy of knighthood. #A contact claims to have information, then turns up dead. #All of the children of a small community are altered or disappeared by darkspawn magic. #A fiery Fereldan Noble agitates for a preemptive war against the Orlesian Empire to overthrow the usurper and liberate the people. #A scholar asks for aid in exploring ancient ruins. #A noblewoman's journal or love letters fall into the wrong hands. #The heroes are asked to help break off an adulterous affair without the wronged spouse finding out. #A few chantries in Ferelden have fallen under the sway of the Orlesian Chantry, attracting radical power-seekers. #Avvar or Chasind raiders attack Fereldan settlers who inadvertently trespassed onto sacred ground. #An intelligent darkspawn offers to establish a non-agression treaty on behalf of the Archdemon. #A noble attempts a coup to become king of Ferelden. #A girl in Orlais can perform miracles without magic, and receives visions from Andraste, or so it seems. #A group of city elves want a settlement entirely in their hands. #A group of werewolves claim they want to settle peacefully in a Fereldan forest. #A ghost ship, captained by a shade, preys on vessels in the Amaranthine Ocean. (This could be changed to a pirate ship.) #A noble widow receives advice from the shade of her dead consort. Is it a trick or threat? #A radical noble appears to have the blessing of the Landsmeet to replace the current king. Category:Idea Category:Tabletop Category:RPG Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:List